


Blue Thing

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by artsnletters on Tumblr because of her icon representing Kurt and Blaine kissing Lilo (adorable)</p><p>Kurt and Blaine take their honeymoon in Hawaii, but they find a peculiar guide to help them around the island - one with an even more peculiar "pet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artsnletters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artsnletters).



“Come on Blaine !” Kurt shouts, not even looking over his shoulder to see if his husband (his husband !) is indeed following him as he runs toward the sea.

For their honeymoon, they have picked Hawaii, because

a- the Sun

b- the delicious food (“come on, Kurt, admit it, seared ahi with wasabi beurre blanc sauce sounds incredible !” - “you think with your stomach dear” - “and with some other body parts mmmhhhh”)

c- the Sun

d- the opportunity to learn the Hula “properly”

e- did they mention the Sun ?

But neither of us had planned that Kurt would become so obsessed with the Ocean and the waves and, really, anything related to the sea and the beach.

Sliding an arm around Kurt’s waist, Blaine can’t stop smiling, even if he wanted. Kurt’s face is one of wonder, of pure delight, one he hasn’t seen in quite a while, one he will never get tired off, given the chance.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it ?” he asks in Kurt’s neck, letting the twilight sun envelop them in its warmth.

“It’s so quiet, and peaceful and …”

“NO STITCH NO !”

Well, there goes their peace and quiet.

They both turn to see where the yelling comes from, and they see a little girl - obviously a native of the Island, with her dark hair, dark caramel skin and almond eyes - running after her … dog ? Though they both have to admit that they never saw a dog quite like that one, even in New York.

For one, its fur is blue. Not with blue highlights like a husky, no no no : a dark, beautiful blue. 

Then, there is the matter of the way the pet moves : it’s running. Full out running like a little kid.

And of course, there is the slightly disturbing matter of what it’s doing : it’s chasing a butterfly, with a net in its hands ? paws ?, and it’s laughing while destroying sandcastles on its path.

Okay, definitely not a dog.

Blaine has to let go of Kurt to rub his eyes to make sure he’s not hallucinating due to an overdose of delicious, fermented guava juice. But when the blue dog thingy bumps Kurt’s legs, he’s pretty sure this is real - or he’s actually in a coma and he’s going to wake up at Lenox Hill.

“Stitch, come back here you …” The little girl is at their level now, and she cuts herself before finishing her sentence when she sees that she’s not as alone as she thought on the admittedly otherwise empty beach.

“Well, hello there” Blaine welcomes her with a gentle smile. Kurt smiles at her too, both looking at the little girl like they look at Finn’s little boy, with patience and all the respect they know they should give to a child.

She raises her head to look at them and smiles toothily at them, but it’s definitely not her that replies with an awkward “Hiii”.

(http://media.tumblr.com/0df46d201f3f29447a052a7d7045ca73/tumblr_mfpm0c7h181rnv10qo1_500.gif)

Nope, that definitely came from the blue thing.

They both take a step back, Blaine with his jaw dropping to the underground and Kurt swallowing a very unbecoming yelp.

“Did it …”

“Did that just …”

The little girl puts her hand on top of the blue thing’s head and smiles shyly. “Hi my name is Lilo and this is Stitch and he’s …my dog” she concludes, and Blaine could swear that he saw Stitch nodding just before she defines what he is. “I know he’s kind of … ” she tries to add, but is obviously at lost for the proper word.

Kurt provides “Unconventional”, which kind of fits if the toothy smile expending on her face is any indication. “No problem, Lilo” Blaine adds with a smile, kneeling to face the little girl. “You don’t have to say more if you don’t want to”.

Lilo looks shyly at him, almost coyly and looks at him attentively and before he can even protect his eyes, *woosh* goes the Polaroid camera she brings from behind her back.

“What the …” he mumbles before letting himself sit in the sand, dizzy because of the light from the camera, in spite of the sunglasses on his nose.

(http://data.whicdn.com/images/33854672/tumblr_m80v6lGv5D1rc7946o1_500_large.jpg)

“You really look like him” she whispers reverently, Stitch looking at the picture over her shoulder. 

“Like who, sweetie ?” Kurt asks, one hand on Blaine’s shoulder to make sure that he is okay. “Like Elvis !” Lilo exclaims, stars in her eyes, her hand already rummaging through her bag to dig out her pictures of the rock star. “I take it you like Elvis ?” Blaine asks with a crooked smile, obviously over his surprise.

“I LOVE HIM !” Lilo exclaims with all the passion a little girl before puberty can possess on a subject. 

Kurt starts to laugh, no doubt thinking of Blaine’s senior year prom pictures.

(http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_llgb9oB1l21qfwale.jpg)

“Oh dear, if only you could see him without all this humidity in the air” he starts to laugh, stopping when Blaine faces him with the double strength of a pout and a glare.

“Well, Lilo, do you think you and … Stitch could give us a private tour of the town ?” Blaine asks, taking full advantage of the admiration shining in her beautiful dark eyes.

“Sure thing !”

Once again, the answer didn’t came from the little girl.

That’s going to take some time to get used to.


End file.
